Losing the Taste
by Dyzog
Summary: While camping in paradise with the SOS Brigade, Haruhi and Tsuruya embark on a late-night skinnydipping adventure that triggers a sequence of unexpected pairings.


**Losing the Taste**

by Dyzog

The Tsuruya family owned a lot of property, but none as beautiful as their campground in the mountains. Nestled in a valley between three hills, Lake Makaka shone like a gem. It's surface reflected light like a mirror and its clear cool waters, fed by the rains, teemed with fish.

A local holiday turned Friday into a day off, giving the SOS Brigade an extended weekend. When Miss Tsuruya invited us to camp after showing us the pictures, Haruhi accepted her offer with two thumbs up.

Getting to paradise wasn't easy. We started our trek up the hill on Friday morning. We hiked for four hours with gear on our backs, but the effort paid off. When we arrived at our destination, it proved more beautiful than the pictures.

We set up camp and took it easy. We played cards, laid in the grass, and read books. That evening we slept in pairs. Miss Tsuruya provided three dome tents, complete with mats and blankets. Mikuru and Yuki slept in one, Koizumi and I slept in another, and Haruhi and Tsuruya slept in the third tent.

The first night put our minds at ease. The wind whistled through the trees and crickets chirped. We all slept like babies, far from the noise of the city.

We spent most of Saturday swimming in the lake. At first, we froze in the chilly drink, but eventually, we adapted. By late morning, the bright overhead sun warmed our skin. I would have liked to pilot a boat, but carrying that up a hill wasn't practical. When Tsuruya suggested calling a helicopter to fly one in, we weren't sure if she was serious or kidding.

Saturday night's ambiance surpassed reality. The mild nighttime air complimented a sky full of stars punctuated by a full moon. We enjoyed each other's company around a campfire till midnight when we called it quits.

Koizumi and I retired to our tent and slept comfortably in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I imagine Mikuru and Yuki slept comfortably as well.

As for Haruhi and Tsuruya… well, that's a different story.

###

The campfire had been extinguished for a couple of hours. Refusing sleep's call, Haruhi and Tsuruya chatted quietly atop their blankets in their tent. Conversation topics shifted from schoolwork to athletics to academics to boys to boys again.

"Want to do something crazy?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you have in mind?" replied Tsuruya.

"Let's go skinny dipping."

"What if the guys catch us? We have our swimsuits."

"That's what makes it so much fun. The excitement of being naked and the risk of getting caught." Haruhi pulled off her sweatshirt, sweatpants, and underclothes.

Tsuruya gawked at Haruhi's unclothed body. "You're serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." She crawled toward the tent door and unzipped its fly. "Come on."

Tsuruya stripped off her clothes and followed. The barefoot girls tip-toed through the grass between the tents down to the shoreline and quietly eased themselves into the lake.

"Brrrrr, it's cold," Tsuruya whispered.

Haruhi swam on her back, her erect nipples jutting out of the water. "This is so amazing. I feel so alive and free." She pointed skyward. "Check out all those stars."

Tsuruya swam next to her. "That's one of the main reasons I like to come up here. I feel so small compared to nature."

"Don't you feel closer to nature swimming naked? It's like being primitive again."

"You're right, I do. Thanks, Haru. This was a great idea."

The girls swam and meditated for half an hour before leaving the lake. After stepping out of the water, they reclined in the soft grass and gazed at the Milky Way.

"I can't believe how beautiful this is," Haruhi said. "You don't experience sights this amazing in the city."

"It is inspiring." Tsuruya hugged her chest. "But my hair is wet and I'm getting cold."

Haruhi slid her hand along Tsuruya's thigh. "Oh, yeah. You've got goosebumps."

She ran her hand over Haruhi's arm. "You do, too."

"Here, I'll help." Haruhi knelt behind her friend, wrung the water out of her hair, and tied it in a bun off her head.

"Thanks, Haru. That's much better. Let me help you too."

Tsuruya removed her friend's hair ribbon, wrung out her hair, and tied it in a ponytail off her shoulders.

The girls sat side by side and resumed their stargazing.

When Tsuruya rubbed her arms and glanced back at the tents, Haruhi said, "Let's not go in yet. I want to squeeze every drop of juice from this moment." She scooted up next to Tsuruya. "Let's sit a little closer to warm each other up."

"Okay." Tsuruya draped her arm over her partner's back and her partner returned the favor.

Haruhi eyed her companion's breasts. "I'm really appreciating nature, but has anyone ever told what a beautiful body you have?"

Tsuruya shrugged. "I get a lot of attention from guys, especially at the pool."

"Me, too." Haruhi cupped Tsuruya's bosom. "Your boobs are perfect. If I were a guy, I'd totally hit on you."

Tsuruya looked over. "Me, too. That is… I'd make a play for you, too."

"Are you feeling any warmer?" Haruhi gently massaged her partner's chest.

"A little bit." She glanced down, then added, "This is nice, Haru-chan. I'm really glad you suggested it."

"This may sound silly, and you may want to punch me because we're both girls, but it's chilly out and I think it might be fun if we worked a little harder at warming each other up." She turned on her side and extended her arms. "Do you think it would be okay if we held each other?"

Tsuruya smiled. "I'm not going to punch you. To be honest, I was thinking the same thing." She laid on her side and took Haruhi into her arms.

The girls pulled each other close till bare breasts compressed. They intertwined their legs. Their noses only inches apart, the two held each other tightly, their bodies becoming one.

"I'm getting much, much warmer now," Tsuruya giggled.

"Me, too. This is nice." Haruhi tilted her head, closed her eyes, and moved her lips toward Tsuruya's. Tsuruya copied her companion. The two moaned softly as their lips touched. They parted with a smile. Their next kiss included a light touching of tongues.

"You're so beautiful, Haru."

"You are, too, Miss T."

"Considering our current position, I insist you call me by my first name."

"Okay," Haruhi said. "I'm calling you Miss."

Both girls giggled and kissed again. "Miss" moved her hand from her companion's breast, along her hip, and between her legs. Haruhi moaned when a finger entered her vagina. She returned the favor. The girls kissed again while softly applying friction to the other's private parts.

"I have an idea," Haruhi said. "Let's warm up each other's ears… with our thighs."

Tsuruya's eyes widened. "You mean like a 69?"

Before her partner could protest (she wasn't going to protest), Haruhi altered their configuration. The girls lay side by side, the other's tongue buried between the opposite's vaginal lips. Instinct took over. Though they tried to keep their emanations subdued, the intensity of their lovemaking intensified. Wordlessly their vocalizations communicated their proximity to climax.

The dam broke as both girls simultaneously achieved orgasm. They maintained oral stimulation as each shuddered in the other's arms. Eventually, their passion subsided.

They held each other for a minute, but then parted, embarrassment flushing their cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Tsuruya said, sliding away. "I don't know why I did that, but I'm not a lesbian and I don't have any interest in becoming one."

"Trust me," Haruhi replied, hugging herself. "Neither do I. But that sure was a lot of fun."

Tsuruya giggled. "I'll second that. But I feel kind of funny."

"Me, too."

The two gazed at the stars for a while, sitting apart. And both got a little colder. Together they glanced back at their tent.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Haruhi asked.

"I might be if you're thinking you're afraid to go back to our tent."

"We won't get any sleep, will we?"

"Your body is so ridiculously hot, Haru."

"Yours is, too." Haruhi licked her lips. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep with the taste of you in my mouth."

"I know, right?"

Haruhi sighed. The two looked at each other and shivered.

Haruhi glanced at the campsite and her eyes brightened. "I know exactly what we need to do."

"What?"

"We need to break into that tent." She pointed to the dome housing me and Koizumi. "And we need to suck off the guys. That'll reset our thermostats. What do you say?"

Tsuruya's eyes widened. She thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that would get my brain back on track. But will they let us?"

Haruhi squinted. "Are you kidding?"

"All right. Let's go for it."

"I get Kyon," Haruhi said.

"That's fine. I'll take Koizumi."

The girls bumped fists. "Let's do this."

The nude beauties jogged toward our tent, unzipped the door, and rushed in.

###

I didn't notice Haruhi and Tsuruya had entered our tent till Haruhi straddled my legs and pulled down my sweatpants as Tsuruya did the same for Koizumi. Unsurprisingly, it snapped us awake.

I looked down at my dick, now fully exposed, and yelped, "What's going on?"

By this time Koizumi, whose dick also hung out, wondered the same thing.

"Listen up," Haruhi said. "Two gorgeous naked women are in your tent and we intend to suck you off. Here are the rules. If you say one more word, we're leaving. And if you speak to anybody about what's about to happen, there will be consequences. Nod if you understand the terms."

Koizumi and I nodded.

"Now lay back and enjoy."

We obeyed Haruhi's command.

Haruhi took me into her mouth and Tsuruya took in Koizumi. We looked on in wonder as diffuse moonlight lit the bodies of two incredibly gorgeous, totally nude girls. Their soft curves glowed and their full breasts swayed as they lovingly bobbed up and down on us.

We came powerfully into their mouths, nearly simultaneously, gushing for several intensely pleasurable moments. Once we'd finished, the girls sat up and appraised each other, their full cheeks warping knowing smiles. After flashing each other a thumbs up, they swallowed our sizable offerings.

The girls pulled up our sweatpants and silently crept out the door on all fours. The last thing Koizumi and I remembered about this episode (if it happened at all), was the moonlight illuminating the girls' gorgeous bare bottoms as they exited the tent.

###

Mikuru's eyes snapped open. She sat up and whispered, "What was that noise?" to her tent-mate.

Yuki blinked and sat up. "I believe it was Kyon." She crooked her head and listened more closely. It took several seconds for Nagato's self-adjusting auditory filter to mask out the crickets' chirping. Once it adjusted, she honed in on the sound emanating from the neighboring tent. Her ultra-sensitive ears recorded continuous light sucking noises augmented with occasional slurps and subtle moaning.

"I believe Miss Tsuruya and Miss Suzumiya are fellating Kyon and Koizumi, although I can't determine which female is pleasuring which male."

Mikuru gripped the fabric near her chest. "They're sucking off the guys? Why would they be doing that?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

Mikuru opened the zipper of her tent's side window and peeked through the microscopic gap. After waiting several minutes, she watched Haruhi and Tsuruya exit the tent on hands and knees, totally naked. She whispered, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

When the girls disappeared from her field of view, Mikuru silently zipped up the window. She sat with her mouth agape, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"The refractory period for males their age is two to five minutes," Yuki said.

Mikuru's eyes bulged. "What?"

"I suggest we delay our visit for a minimum of six minutes." Yuki pulled off her top. "To be safe." She kicked off her sweatpants.

"No, no, no, no, no." The redhead shook her head. "I'm not going in there."

Yuki's face formed a quizzical expression. "Your heart rate, skin color, vaginal secretions, and pheromone release indicate you desire the exact opposite."

"No way. Not me."

The alien remained still and silent for a moment, then re-analyzed her companion's bio-signs. "Would you prefer to service Kyon or Koizumi?"

The buxom beauty's cheeks flared bright red. She sighed, pulled off her top, and whispered, "Would you mind if I sucked Kyon off?" Her sweatpants quickly followed.

"Not at all."

They left the tent six minutes later.

###

For the second time in one evening, two incredibly gorgeous, totally nude ladies crawled into our tent. Koizumi and I weren't sure of the proper protocol, so we took the safe route by laying back and remaining silent as Mikuru and Yuki pulled down our pants.

Once again, we gushed up a storm in the throes of immeasurable pleasure. Once again, two girls pulled their mouths off our dicks and admired each other's chipmunk cheeks. Instead of flashing a thumbs-up sign, Mikuru gulped her treat down and turned to me. "Thanks, Kyon," she whispered. "That was fun." She bent forward, kissed my penis, and put it away.

Yuki was less expressive though just as tidy. She raised Koizumi's pants without smooching him. He didn't care. For the second time that night, he'd gotten the ride of a lifetime.

Once again, the girls' fine bare bottoms glowed in the moonlight as they exited our tent.

Koizumi shook his head in disbelief. "I must admit, I really like this campground."

I nodded my agreement. "There must be something in the water."

###

Haruhi and Tsuruya slept peacefully (and at peace) that night as did I, Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki. The next day we cooked breakfast, packed up camp, and hiked down the hill. Nobody spoke of the previous evening's events. We treated it like a dream. What happened at Lake Makaka, stayed in Lake Makaka. We left the place as we found it, savored our memories, and looked forward to the next time these girls desired a taste of camping.


End file.
